Various types of engines can be employed in propulsion systems for vehicles such as land-based vehicles, aerial vehicles, etc. To reduce loss of generated energy, such engines are located near components that propel the vehicle forward. In airborne vehicles, an engine such as a combustion engine, etc. is located in the vicinity of propeller for which the engine is providing power. Along with limiting locations on the airborne for potentially positioning the engines, changing the performance of the propeller is controlled through changing the operating performance of the engine that drives the propeller.